


The Jack

by happyevraftr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Modern Era, Porn, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur auditions to be a stripper at one of Merlin’s high profile establishments. The result is two hot and bothered men and some ill advised office sex.</p><p>This was for merlinxarthur community challenge and the voting post is up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Entry for merlinxarthur’s fanfic challenge #8. This story is based off of [picture prompt #6.](http://i1090.photobucket.com/albums/i374/clovergirl410/picturepromptsix.jpg)
> 
> Thank you to spacii for being the best beta in the world. The title is the name of an AC/DC song. I highly recommend listening to the song while reading this story. I’ve linked the video at the appropriate time.

Running a strip club is exhausting. Most people are probably deluded into thinking it’s all one giant party, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. This fact is demonstrated by the stacks of paperwork cluttering Merlin’s desk and the migraine he’s currently sporting.

He sighs and begins to re-read the notes from his lawyer one more time. Morgana, the chief of police, has made herself his arch nemesis and has been doing everything in her power to get his establishments closed down for good. When they got caught serving alcohol to minors he thought it was going to be the end of Excalibur. Fortunately Gwaine looks nothing like a lawyer, but is in fact an evil genius.They are still looking at some hefty fines, but the alternative is far worse.

A knock at his office door interrupts his thoughts.

“Yes?” he calls, not looking up from the documents.

The familiar creek of his door opening fills the room and his secretary pokes her head in.

“Mr. Emrys your six o’clock interview is here.” Elena says, giving him one of her brightest smiles. It’s one of the reasons he enjoys working with her, she seems incapable of frowning.

“Fuck. I forgot.” Merlin sighs and rubs his fingers along his brow. He’s not in the mood to deal with this tonight; he’s tired and irritable.

“Send him in,” he yells anyway. He’s still got a business to run and it would be unprofessional to turn them away.

He starts digging through the files on his desk, trying to find the information for the interview. Just as he hears the door open again he spots what he’s looking for and grabs it from the corner of his desk.

“Hello Mr.--” he looks up over the top of his file and crooks an eyebrow. “Spankfire? Really? You do know we need actual names for the purpose of payroll and government shit right? This isn’t that level of shady. Your real name will never be released so anonymity isn’t a problem.”

The other man is still halfway across the room, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Besides the fact he obviously doesn’t want to be here, the guy is gorgeous. Merlin should tell him to turn around and get the fuck out. He doesn’t keep employees that aren’t stripping, at least in part, for the enjoyment of it. The needy ones always end up leaving or causing him problems.

He doesn’t kick the man out though, because he really is gorgeous and those blue eyes are captivating. He looks like someone Merlin would try to take home for a one-night stand. With the potential lawsuit he hasn’t had any time to go out in ages. He hadn’t really thought about it, but now his cock is giving him a reminder as it takes interest in the adonis before him.

“My name’s Arthur.” The man says so quietly he almost misses it. His voice is an odd mixture of awkwardness and confidence. Almost like he’s not used to being so unsure of himself. 

“So why do you want to be a stripper?” Merlin asks and leans forward on his desk, fully invested in the answer.

“I need the money.” Arthur says with a shrug.

How sad. Merlin leans back in his seat and bites his cheek in disappointment. He would have liked to have the man around. Perhaps this would be to his advantage though. If he ever saw Arthur again he could fuck him without worrying about things getting awkward in the workplace.

“You can leave now,” he says with a wave of his hand as dismissal.

Arthur actually looks surprised and sputters for a second. “What? Why?”

 _‘I so don’t have the patience for this tonight.’_ Merlin thinks and stands from his chair. He makes his way around the desk and starts to circle the man. He can almost see the hairs on the back of Arthur’s neck stand up at his proximity. Defined muscles ripple just underneath the guy’s white t-shirt, too tight for his built frame. His dark wash jeans fit him snugly, just tight enough to show off the sculpted curve of his arse.

“I don’t need dancers that are here for the money. I need employees that love to perform and want to earn some cash while doing it. You,” Merlin stops just in front of Arthur and puts a finger on his chest, “you are not one of those people.”

Arthur’s jaw, and damn was it a finely chiseled jaw, clenches shut. His eyes flame with rage and muscles contract. Merlin wants to know how that passion translates in bed and has to restrain himself from leaning forward and kissing him.

What is wrong with him? He really needs to get laid.

“I can be.” Arthur says with such determination and authority, Merlin almost believes him.

Almost.

“Leave.” Merlin says with a note of finality and returns to his desk.

He slumps back into his chair, and closes his eyes for a second. He needs to get the fine paperwork back to Gwaine as soon as possible, but he’s not sure he can manage to concentrate for much longer.

When he opens his eyes the man is still standing there.

“Do you have a hearing problem?” Merlin asks, annoyed now.

“I’ll do anything. Give me a chance.” Arthur says, no-- commands.

Merlin stares him up and down, bites his lip in thought. The women and men would both love him and he actually is in need of a new dancer. 

“Can you dance?” Merlin asks. He won’t hire anyone that isn’t a natural and a damn hard worker. All of his dancers are top performers, all of them are stars. That’s what makes Excalibur the best strip club around.

“Yes.” Arthur replies.

Merlin sizes him up and decides that with _those_ hips, he probably isn’t lying. He opens his laptop and begins scrolling through his music.

“Fast or slow?” he questions, still scrolling through the playlist.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asks.

Merlin looks over the top of his computer and nearly laughs at the befuddled look on Arthur’s face. He has a feeling it isn’t an expression he usually wears. The man is a bit of an enigma.

“Would you like fast or slow music to strip to?” Merlin clarifies, gauging his reaction. The man doesn’t disappoint, his eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline and his mouth gapes open in shock.

“Here? Right now?” Arthur’s voice goes a little shrill in surprise .

Merlin smirks at him. “You really don’t expect me to hire everyone that comes through my door claiming they can dance, do you? I need to see for myself.”

Arthur seems to consider his words, fingers tightening into fists and releasing again. He gives Merlin a small nod. “Slow.”

“As a dancer at Excalibur you would be expected to strip down to your underwear during each performance. Most of my dancers want the extra tips and aren’t shy, but it is entirely up to you if you’re willing to give lap dances or go completely nude.” Merlin explains.

Arthur nods again in understanding and Merlin can’t help the grin that splits his lips. Even if this doesn’t work out, he gets to see more of the man than he expected. His night may not turn out to be so horrible after all. He hits play and falls back into his chair and relaxes as the soft rock melody of AC/DC’s ["The Jack"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jno_r4shKDss) filters through the air. The music is slow and sensual with a good beat, the perfect song to dance to.

For a minute Merlin thinks the guy is going to freeze. He stands immobile, stiff as a bored for several seconds. It’s on the verge of awkward when everything about Arthur’s demeanor changes. His muscles relax, eyes soften and a light seductive smile turns up his lips.

Merlin actually shivers in response. The guy is even more attractive when he lets his guard down. He wonders what his skin tastes like.

Arthur starts to move his hips from side to side, gyrating them in slow circles in time with the music. He gropes his own body with large hands, running them along his hips and back down over the curve of his pert arse. Intense blue eyes lock onto his, refusing to look away, as if he has everything Arthur needs. Merlin stares back, gaze unwavering.

The man slinks forward, moving closer with purposeful steps. Fingers playing with the hemline of his shirt the entire way, lifting it up and twisting it over his skin just enough to tease. Merlin licks his lips and knows his eyes must be twinkling with surprise and pleasure at this unexpected show.

When Arthur is just close enough to his desk to still be seen, he stops moving and slaps his hands to his thighs and does a full body roll, hands roughly tracing the outline of his cock. It seems to be long and hard, making the back of Merlin’s mouth aches to take him down his throat.

He continues the motion of the body roll back down into small rotations of his hips, slowly sinking to the floor while dragging his shirt up enough to reveal his chiseled abs. He bounces on his knees, thrusting his hips forward with each upwards motion. Grinding his way back up, Arthur lifts the shirt over his head and wraps it around his neck. Both hands grab the material as he leans backwards, thrusting his pelvis forward in several long, slow strokes. Extending his body like that exposes all the lean lines of his muscles, biceps and abs flexing with every motion.

He’s never had sex in his office, but this man makes him want to break that rule. He wants to take Arthur’s cock in his hand; familiarize himself with the weight and shape of it; make him rut against his palm until he comes. He wants to come to work the next morning and smell the sex and sweat in the air.

Arthur smiles seductively and licks his lips. Merlin almost moans out loud at the sight. How embarrassing.

Arthur throws his shirt off to the side, never letting his gaze drop from Merlins. He was glad to not receive a shirt to the face, that was a move for amateurs and way too cliche.

His fingers move to his jeans and he lets his thumbs slip into the waistband, moving back and forth over his enticing hipbones. Eventually he gets to undoing the button and lowering the zipper.

Merlin nearly chokes at the sight that awaits him; the tip of Arthur’s cock is just sticking out of the black and white band of his Joe Boxer briefs. It’s angry-red and weeping precum. Rather than continuing, or covering himself, his hands stroke over the base of his cock. Obscene moans slip past his kissable lips, hips bucking up into his hands. He’s such a mother-fucking tease. 

Arthur turns his back on him, which has him grumbling internally. He doesn’t keep him waiting for long though. Grabbing his jeans and boxers together, he bends all the way over to his toes and pulls the cloth down with him. Merlin gasps and grips the armrests tightly. He absolutely wasn’t expecting to see this much skin.

Arse in the air and jeans still around his ankles, Arthur sways back and forth, giving Merlin a nice view of his puckered hole. He wraps his hands around the back of his calves, and trails his hands up his legs as he stands up and kicks his pants across the room. Slapping his hands on his arse cheeks, he kneads them lasciviously; pulling them apart to reveal his entrance, only to push them back tightly together.

Merlin can’t hold back anymore and lets his hand drift down to press against his swollen and aching cock. He is never this unprofessional, but it can’t be helped; he’s so hard it hurts. It’s been too long and Arthur is driving him crazy.

Arthur turns around and stalks forward, taking his time with each step. When he reaches the desk he smiles coyly and drops a finger onto the smooth wood surface, dragging it over the desk as he walks around to Merlin’s side.

The man twists the chair towards him and is suddenly towering above him. He hopes Arthur can’t see the sweat breaking out on his forehead or the bulge in his jeans. Hopes he can’t hear his heart beating wildly in his chest.

To make matters worse, Arthur puts one of his legs on the right armrest of the chair. He wraps his hands around the back of Merlin’s head and pulls him forward until he’s inches away from his cock; grinding the air in front of him. Arthur’s musk fills his nose and overwhelms his senses, begging him to flick out his tongue and discover exactly what that smell tastes like. He closes his eyes to reign in the overpowering desire to bend this man over his desk and fuck him raw.

The last notes of the song drift through the room and everything goes eerily silent. Opening his eyes, he sees that Arthur has taken the end of the music as his cue to stop the performance and step back. He still holds himself with poise, confident in his body.

“Did I get the job?” Arthur asks in a steady voice. Merlin takes a minute to be irritated that he’s apparently the only one affected by all this. He tampers that down quickly though, trying to remember somewhere in his lust addled brain that he has a job to do.

“Yes. You can start next Monday. If Elena is still here, she’ll give you the necessary paperwork.” He stands as best he can with the massive hardon pressing against the zip of his jeans, making him squirm in unease.

He extends a hand to the man, who takes it and shakes it firmly and--doesn’t let go. Instead, he fixes Merlin with a heated gaze and licks over his lips again.

“Are you really going to let me walk out that door?” Arthur asks and hitches one perfectly manicured eyebrow before shamelessly dropping his eyes to stare at the bulge in Merlin’s jeans.

He takes all of one second to think over the potential ramifications of fucking an employee before his dick takes over and makes the decision for him. Pulling on their still clasped hands, Merlin brings Arthur flush to him and gives him a sloppy and desperate kiss. There’s too much teeth and tongue involved, but at this point that doesn’t really matter.

They separate just long enough to rip Merlin’s shirt over his head and get his jeans around his ankles. Arthur skin is blazing hot against his own, making his stomach coil tight in lust. He moans into the man’s mouth and lets his hands roam free like he’s been dying to all night.

He yelps in surprise when Arthur grips his arse, hauls him up, and sets him back down on the desk. Before he can ask him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing, Arthur is on his knees and pushing his legs open and up.

“Fuuuuuck.” Merlin whines low and deep as a tongue circles around his rim. Wet heat surrounds his hole, teasing him mercilessly, making his blood boil and his dick ache. He needs some kind of relief. Right. Now. 

Rather than give him anything more, Arthur flattens his tongue instead and licks a wide stripe from his hole up to the base of his balls. He repeats the action over and over again until Merlin is about ready to break down into an incoherent babbling mess. He’s ready to beg at this point- his dignity be damned. His knuckles are nearly white from gripping the edge of the desk so hard.

“Come _on_.” Merlin says through gritted teeth, trying to keep some semblance of control.

He feels more than hears Arthur’s chuckle, vibrating through his thighs and up his shaft. The feeling makes him squirm and dig his nails into the hard wood beneath him.

Finally, _finally_ , Arthur gives him something more. The tip of the man’s tongue pushes inside him, splitting him open. His cock jerks in appreciation and precome dribbles out his slit. He can’t even remember the last time he was this turned on, the last time his body was wound to the point of snapping in desperation.

He throws his head back and moans in appreciation as Arthur fucks him with his tongue. The man is far too good at this, perhaps the best Merlin’s ever had and he’s one to many to be considered decent. Arthur’s spit is everywhere, slickening his hole, covering his thighs and running down his crack. He doesn’t seem to care about the slobbering mess though, because he’s still shoving his tongue in as far as it will go, hands spreading Merlin’s cheeks further apart to try and get deeper.

“More.” Merlin bites out. He’s not sure if Arthur is trying to kill him with anticipation or if he was actually waiting for permission, either way he’s hoping the man will get the message to just fuck him already.

“Gotta get you ready.” Arthur whispers, breath rushing over his entrance.

Merlin leans over and pulls lube from the top drawer of his desk (what? just because he doesn’t have sex in his office doesn’t mean he doesn’t indulge once and awhile) and throws it down at the man’s head. Arthur grunts but seems to find the bottle.

Merlin’s adrenaline spikes as he hears the snick of the lid popping open. Soon enough, two slick fingers push into him, stretching slowly. Too slowly for Merlin’s taste. Grunting in frustration, he rocks his hips onto Arthur’s fingers, delighted with the burn it brings. He mewls in pleasure as another finger is added and they start to pump furiously.

“Yes. Fuck, yes!” Merlin groans and bites his lip.

He arches his back and fucking _keens_ as Arthur brings his tongue back into the mix, lapping around his fingers and pressing against the sensitive skin. He’s never come untouched, but he thinks there’s a first time for everything and he’s well on the way to being there. His cock is damn near spurting precome and its so red he should probably be concerned.

No matter how bad he wants it, he’s not going to beg. He’s **not**. He’s tempted to jerk himself off, it wouldn’t take much now, but he’s determined to hold out. He wants the satisfaction of clenching around Arthur’s dick when he comes.

With a loud squelch, Arthur pulls his fingers out and stands in front of him, already rolling a condom on and slicking his dick with lube. Merlin wraps his legs around him, locking his ankles behind the man’s back. He stares at Arthur’s cock unabashedly as he lines it up with his entrance.

For once Arthur doesn’t move slowly, and fully buries himself in one swift thrust. Merlin’s stomach rolls and a shiver travels all the way up his spine. He hasn’t been this full in a long time. The man is just big enough to make the edges of pleasure give way to spiking pain that is making Merlin’s vision blur pleasantly. 

Arthur’s hands move to firmly grip his thighs, steadying him as he begins to roughly piston his hips forward. Each and every thrust brushes over his sweet spot, forcing blinding pleasure to course through his veins and gather tightly in his balls.

Just when he thinks he’s about to black out from the pressure, Arthur shows him mercy and curls his fingers around his cock, stroking up and down, up and down, three times before Merlin lets go and comes with a shout. His release seems endless, come streaking his stomach and chest. His mind fogs with an overwhelming post-orgasm haze and all he can do is lay back limp as a rag doll and let Arthur use him.

Even now, overly sensitive from his orgasm and completely spent, each thrust from Arthur still feels intensely pleasurable. His dick twitches in response, wanting to harden again but unable to do so. He feels Arthur’s cock expanding, getting just that little bit harder before his entire body seizes. Arthur looks gorgeous as he’s coming; head thrown back, hair slightly tousled, eyes slammed shut and mouth open in a tiny o.

Neither of them tries to move for several minutes; the room fills with the sound of their panting. Eventually Arthur pulls out of him slowly. Merlin wants to whine from the loss, but he restrains himself.

Arthur pulls the condom off, ties it and throws it into his wastebasket, retrieves his clothes, and pulls on his pants sans underwear before coming back to stand in front of Merlin.

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Arthur says with a smirk. He leans in and kisses him sloppily before walking around the desk and out of his office.

Merlin groans and lets his head fall into his hands. That had been a horrible idea. The best fuck of his life, but a terrible idea. They can’t do this kind of thing again if Arthur is going to be his employee. However, if tonight is any indication of his self-control- he has none.

He is so screwed.

  
**END**   


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to go vote for me over at merlinxarthur on lj! Voting post [is here.](http://merlinxarthur.livejournal.com/3715495.html)


End file.
